the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Narcissa Malfoy
Narcissa Anastasia Malfoy '''(née Black) (born 19 Jul 1955) was a pure-blood witch, and a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black by birth, and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy by marriage. She was the wife of Lucius Malfoy III, a Death Eater, and the 20th Duke of Wiltshire in the muggle world. In the muggle world, Narcissa was known as Duchess of Wiltshire. She was the daughter of Cygnus Black IV and his former wife, Druella Rosier, but they separated when she was eight years old. She was the mother of Draco Malfoy, and the godmother of her cousin, Aquila Black. Although never officially a Death Eater herself, Narcissa believed in the importance of blood purity and supported her husband in following Lord Voldemort during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. This changed, however, when her husband was incarcerated in Azkaban and her son's life was put in jeopardy by Voldemort. Narcissa took necessary measures to protect her family, including lying to Voldemort about Harry Potter being dead during the Battle of Hogwarts, an act which saved the Malfoys from serving time in Azkaban following the Dark Lord's defeat. Biography Early life (1950s-1960s) Narcissa was born at Black Manor in Tisbury, Wiltshire. Her father, Cygnus Black, was 23, and her mother, Druella Black nèe Rosier, was 25. She had two older sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda. Her parents separated when she was eight years old, citing irreconcilable differences. Her sisters were eleven and twelve, and already at school. She seldom saw her mother for many years after that, and spent a great deal of time visiting her Uncle Alphard on the Isle of Skye, with her younger cousins, Sirius and Regulus. Those visits stopped when she left for Hogwarts. She also spent time alone in her father's home in Tisbury, and at the home of Ignatius and Winnifred Greengrass in Bath, Somerset. Hogwarts years (1966-1973) As a child, she was a frequent playmate of their daughter, Rosalind. The two were very good friends and were Sorted into Slytherin together on 1 September 1966. Her friend passed away when they were thirteen and she spent a considerable time getting over the loss. Despite her grief, she managed many Outstandings and was what teachers would call a wonderful student. Narcissa made Prefect in 1970, and Head Girl in 1972. Narcissa was taught the philosophy of blood purity from a young age and grew up prejudiced in favour of pure-bloods. Thus, like her sister Bellatrix, she cut off contact with her sister Andromeda after she was disowned and burned off the Black family tree for marrying Muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks. Engagement and marriage (1974) She married Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, on 15 December 1974. They had three children during their marriage, but only one of them survived to adulthood. Her son, Draco, born in 1980, would later become the only constant source of joy in her life. First Wizarding War (1970s-1981) The Malfoys lived a life of privilege and luxury at Malfoy Manor, located in the southern English county of Wiltshire. Her husband introduced Narcissa to the lifestyle of the Death Eaters, though she never became a Death Eater herself. The couple had a daughter, christened Livia Celeste, on 22 July, 1976, but the infant was sickly and died within a week. They had a further son that was stillborn on 3 July 1978, which they named Julius Cygnus. Their third child and only offspring to survive to adulthood was born on 5 June, 1980. They named him Draco Lucius. Narcissa thus continued her family tradition of naming children after stars and constellations, like her sisters (Andromeda and Bellatrix). She was made godmother of her infant cousin, Aquila Black (born 4 November 1980), and her husband Lucius was named godfather. Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix, and husband Rodolphus were the godparents of Aquila's brother Altair (born 7 January 1980). Narcissa's cousin Regulus Black was killed in the First Wizarding War in February 1979, while her other cousin Sirius and sister Bellatrix were both sentenced to Azkaban after Voldemort's fall in November 1981. Her husband Lucius was able to avoid a similar fate by claiming that he had been under the effects of the Imperius Curse, and the Malfoys remained members of the social elite, enjoying close relationships with Ministry of Magic officials such as Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic Dolores Umbridge. In privacy, however, they regretted the downfall of Voldemort as they saw the purification of the wizarding race to have failed completely, regrets that they told their son not to reveal, lest it would bring their family trouble. Between the wars (1980s-1994) Narcissa and Lucius held a funeral for Lucius's father, Abraxas, who had passed away from dragon pox (a common malady for the elderly) in December 1989. Death of Cousin Almost two years later, they were told that Narcissa's uncle, Orion, and his two children were also suffering from the illness in August 1991, just before their son Draco was due to begin Hogwarts. Fearing the worst, Narcissa attempted to visit the family but was turned away by her Aunt Walburga. They later learned that Narcissa's young cousin, and one of their son Draco's closest friends, Altair, had succumbed to the illness on 30 August, 1991. Narcissa and Lucius elected to hold off on telling their son, as he was due to leave for Hogwarts in two days' time, and they did not want his experience to be soured by grief. However, they did tell him in the second week of school, during a time when Draco was still believing that his friend had had a horrible accident and would be still coming to school. Their son was understandably devastated. She was very devoted to Draco, sending him sweets and cakes by owl every day during his first year at Hogwarts. Draco returned home for Christmas for the holidays, and Narcissa was there to pick him up from the train station in London, where they would be staying with the Blacks for Christmas. However, everything went wrong. Death of Uncle After Altair's death, Narcissa's uncle, Orion, fell deeper than he ever had before into a spiral of guilt and self-destruction. Lucius and Narcissa arrived at Grimmauld Place with Draco for the holidays only to find him dead in his study, hanging from the rafters, on Christmas Eve. Walburga was in the lounge, drinking, and had no idea what her husband had done to himself- rather, she had said he was probably napping. Draco and Aquila had been sent up to wake him, only to be met with a terrible scene. Draco's scream alerted Narcissa and her husband, who both rushed upstairs. Draco and Aquila were kept out of the room while the Ministry got involved, and Walburga herself was witnessed by a Ministry employee, Edalbert Crimble, yelling at her dead husband and screaming about how he was selfish. After the death of her husband, Walburga became prone to psychotic rages, and frightened Aquila so much that she begged to come live with Narcissa. Narcissa agreed that it would be best for Aquila, and in the New Year, after the funeral of Orion, brought her to Malfoy Manor while Draco returned to school. During that time, Narcissa's aunt Walburga was alone, but Aquila had returned to her mother by at least the spring of 1992, the spring before she was to receive her Hogwarts letter. When her goddaughter Aquila began Hogwarts the next year, in 1992, Narcissa sent her sweets just like she had to Draco, regardless of her "unfortunate" sorting, as her mother referred to it. Her goddaughter was placed in Gryffindor, and while Narcissa was disappointed, she did not shun her like her parents did. Narcissa was heavily reminded of what had happened to her cousin Sirius, and her sister Andromeda, and did not wish that fate on Aquila. She also pitied Aquila, for losing her brother to "illness" at ten years old, and she was reminded of a childhood friend of hers, Rosalind, who she had not thought about for some time. Narcissa was also able to connect to Draco in that way, both of them losing friends to illnesses (even though it was a lie). Aquila did not receive a single letter from her mother, Walburga, in all of her first year at school, but Narcissa tried to make up for that because she knew how Walburga most likely reacted. Despite this, her goddaughter was still an anxious child and although she had made many friends and was happy in Gryffindor, was always terrified of what her mother thought of her. She did not return to Grimmauld Place, nor Malfoy Manor for Christmas of 1992, and Narcissa spent the holiday with her husband, hurt, because her son, Draco, had also said that he would like to stay. Aquila and her best friend, Ginny Weasley, had been writing in a cursed book that Narcissa's husband, Lucius, had slipped into Ginny's cauldron over the summer, in Diagon Alley. The individual that the girls had believed was writing back to them was a boy called Tom Riddle, and he possessed Ginny, forcing her to write her own goodbyes on the wall in blood and open the Chamber of Secrets, which had coincidentally been opened for the first time while Narcissa's aunt and uncle were at school. Narcissa's goddaughter followed Ginny down into the Chamber and they both had to be rescued by Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother, and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Narcissa arrived at the school some time after her husband, Lucius did, and recognised the book as one belonging to the Malfoys. She was horrified that her husband could have done something so stupid, that endangered the life of their son and their goddaughter, and left home for about two weeks. It's not known where Narcissa went during this time, but it was most likely to one of the Black family properties. She was ordered to return to Malfoy Manor by her husband, Lucius, and she did so, but begrudgingly. Walburga punished Aquila severely for following Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets. Narcissa's goddaughter was not allowed to write her friends over the summer, and as a result, Aquila ran away from home in the last two weeks of August. She went to the Burrow in Devon, where the Weasleys live. That July, Narcissa's cousin, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban, which no wizard had ever done before. Narcissa's aunt faced an inquiry in her home from Ministry Aurors over the incident. Walburga told the Aurors who were looking for Black that she had disowned him long ago and that he was "never any son of mine". The Aurors noted that the woman was prone to alcoholic tendencies and had a bit of an anger problem, and Walburga kicked them out of her house. Narcissa's son, Draco, and goddaughter, Aquila, returned to school in September 1993. By this time, Narcissa's aunt Walburga was drinking so much alcohol that she did not care where Aquila went or what she did. Walburga barred herself in her room at Grimmauld Place and refused any visitors that autumn, and never wrote Aquila again. Narcissa tried to visit her many times, but was denied entrance by Kreacher, the Black family House-Elf. Death of Aunt Walburga spent the Christmas of 1993 at one of the Black family properties in Tisbury. Draco came home for Christmas, but refused to see his aunt, and Narcissa did not force him. Aquila did not return home for the holidays. Through early January, Walburga reportedly felt "weak and unwell", and by mid-January she was "drowsy ... dazed, and confused". She died on Friday, 22 January 1994, at half past six in the evening, at the age of 69. Narcissa was by her side when she passed away. Narcissa informed Aquila of her mother's death in person, and she was pulled out of class at Hogwarts for Narcissa to do so. A funeral was held for Walburga on Saturday, 30 January, 1994. Through reading her mother's early papers and photographs, Aquila discovered that her mother had loved her deeply; she was heart-broken, and blamed her father and brother's deaths for "wickedly" estranging her from her mother. After Walburga's death, a will was enacted that formally bestowed the entirety of House of Black's wealth on Aquila. Narcissa's cousin, Sirius Black, despite being an Azkaban inmate and therefore should have been unable to inherit anything, was cut out from the will. Narcissa and her husband Lucius became Aquila's guardians on 10 February, 1994, when the will went officially into probate. Appearance Narcissa Malfoy was described as tall, slim, "nice looking", and very pale, with blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a clear, cold voice. Her hair colouring thus differs from most of the House of Black, who generally have dark hair, though Narcissa does possess the arrogant good looks that are a common characteristic of her family. Her blonde hair was the only trait that any of her sisters had shared with their estranged mother, Druella. Personality and traits Narcissa was a very proud woman who frequently displayed a haughty and disdainful attitude, looking down upon others as she believed strongly in the importance of blood purity and valued her family's wealth. She was prejudiced towards Muggle-borns, other non-pure-bloods such as Fenrir Greyback, and so-called "blood traitors". For example, she once rudely exclaimed to the owner of Madam Malkin's that she would rather shop at Twilfitt and Tatting's instead since Madam Malkin's served "scum" such as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Despite her beliefs and her family's close ties to Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Narcissa never joined the organisation herself, nor received the Dark Mark. While she treated most people coldly, Narcissa was very loving towards her family as well as devoted to them. She was willing to do whatever it took to keep her son safe when he was put in danger during the Second Wizarding War, from begging Severus Snape to take an Unbreakable Vow to help him to lying to Voldemort himself. She cared deeply about her husband and son and displayed a fierce and protective temper on their behalf, as well as a ruthless determination to keep them safe. Narcissa had a close relationship with her sister Bellatrix despite their differing temperaments and personality traits. Narcissa had always despised the Blacks who dared to defy their family's beliefs in her youth, such as her sister Andromeda Tonks and cousin Sirius Black, leading her to ignore and disown them, but later grew to accept (painfully) that her goddaughter's Gryffindor sorting was not a good reason to abandon her. She saw Aquila as a daughter just as much as she saw Draco as her son. When Aquila's brother Altair had been alive, she saw him in the same way. As a mother while Walburga was raising them, Narcissa was able to notice and see more of her aunt's transgressions. She often invited Aquila and Tarry to Malfoy Manor, if only to get them away from Grimmauld Place for some time. Magical abilities and skills * '''Love: Narcissa loved her husband, son, and goddaughter dearly, and was willing to do anything to protect them, such as securing a Unbreakable Vow with Severus Snape, to ensure that Draco had some form of protection. Narcissa's love also drove her to lie to Voldemort himself, which was instrumental both for locating Draco, and for Voldemort's final defeat at the hands of Harry Potter. This also indirectly ensured Harry was protected again by a mother's love. During the final battle she did not attempt to participate in the fight, but searched everywhere for her son and goddaughter Aquila, who were both fighting for the Order, along with her husband until they eventually found him. * Dark Arts: Narcissa was described as a "dark witch" by her former house-elf Dobby, was was known for being highly truthful. Her Black family background and association with the Death Eaters, also very strongly adds to her connection with dark magic. * Duelling: Though not as powerful as her prodigious sister, Narcissa was a competent duellist in her own right, and was actually one of the very few who were unafraid to stand up to Bellatrix: she once used magic to repel her, and later held her own against Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in a duel. It is also possible that she took part in the first part of the Battle of Hogwarts. * Apparition: Narcissa appeared to be a mistress of Apparition, perhaps even more skilled than Bellatrix. This was demonstrated when they both apparated into Spinner's End, with Narcissa making only a slight "popping" sound and Bellatrix's pop being somewhat louder. With Apparition, it was generally considered that the quieter the 'pop', the more skilled at Apparition that wizard or witch is, although Bellatrix may simply have been too desperate in chasing Narcissa to do it more quietly. * Occlumency: Narcissa was a skilful Occlumens, due to her ability to effectively lie to Voldemort himself, who was believed to be the most accomplished Legilimens of his time. Possessions * Wand: Narcissa owned a wand, which was twelve and a half inches long, made of hawthorn and dragon heartstring. She gave her wand to her son Draco after his own wand (hawthorn and unicorn hair) was stolen by Harry Potter during the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor. * Second Wand ''': Narcissa owned a second wand that she used during the Battle of Hogwarts, which was also of unknown specifics. * '''Photo Album: As a child, Narcissa owned a photo album which was filled of photographs of herself, her sisters, her cousins, Regulus and Sirius, and her mother. It was compiled by her father, Cygnus, and had a photo of Rosalind Greengrass in the back cover, believed to have been given to her by Rosalind's elder brother Cyril. Her son and her goddaughter liked looking at it because it featured some of the only photos of Aquila's brother (Sirius's possessions had been burned after he ran away), and of Draco's aunt, Andromeda (similarly). * Earrings: By 1996, Narcissa owned and wore elegant earrings in the form of a spider. Relationships Family Lucius Malfoy Narcissa and her husband, Lucius Malfoy, appeared to have an affectionate relationship. It was not always this way in their early years of marriage, after they lost their two other children, the first of which only lived a few days, and the second stillborn. Lucius encouraged closeness which he thought would be healing, but Narcissa did not think the same way, leading to a lack of synchrony. That being said, when their son Draco was born, they both were incredibly devoted to him. He gave in to her wishes when she wanted their son to attend Hogwarts, rather than Durmstrang. Lucius also allowed his wife to continue the Black Family naming custom of stars and constellations through their son, showing obvious respect for her family and deference to herself. Narcissa and Lucius both enjoyed being members of the social elite, and loved and spoiled their only child. Unlike Bellatrix, who did not hold love for her husband, Narcissa truly loved Lucius. Narcissa was very upset when he was briefly imprisoned in Azkaban and became defensive when others mentioned his failures. In 1997, when Lord Voldemort took over their home and demanded that Lucius give him his wand, Lucius looked to his wife in disapproval, and only when she touched his wrist did he turn it over. Draco Malfoy Narcissa adored her only child, Draco, and was very protective of him. She insisted he not attend the Durmstrang Institute because it was so far from home, and frequently sent him sweet and cake packages while during his first year at Hogwarts. Narcissa was terrified to the point of hysteria when Draco was ordered by Lord Voldemort to kill Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa suspected that Voldemort meant him to fail as punishment for her husband's failure in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. To help him, Narcissa went to Severus Snape and begged for his assistance, whereupon she asked of him to make the Unbreakable Vow in which he promised to take over Draco's task if he failed. Later on in the war, she tried to shelter Draco as much as possible. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord about Harry Potter's death so she and Lucius would be able to search for Draco in the castle. Draco, in turn, held his mother in great esteem, and became extremely angry if anyone insulted her. Aquila Black Narcissa was close to her goddaughter, Aquila, and saw her as a daughter of her own. Aquila, mutually, saw her as a better motherly figure than her own mother, and frequently wished that Narcissa and her husband Lucius had been her real parents. Narcissa was still so devoted to Aquila, similarly to her own son, that when she was sorted into Gryffindor she tried to not let it affect their relationship like it did with Walburga. Narcissa refused to let the same thing happen to Aquila as what happened with her cousin Sirius when Narcissa was young and naive, and stupid. That being said, she also tried very hard to keep Aquila's views aligned with the Black and Malfoy families, and grew frustrated when she realised that Aquila was growing up, and changing. Aquila also may have had an effect on Narcissa as well, encouraging her to see that blood status was not everything in the world. Altair Black Similarly to Aquila, Narcissa often would welcome Tarry to Malfoy Manor for long stays, knowing that what happened behind closed doors at Grimmauld Place was not a healthy atmosphere to grow up in. Tarry was her son Draco's closest childhood friend, and they did everything together. From practicing on their brooms to feeding the Winged Abraxan Horses on the Malfoy estate, the two friends were adventurous as could be. When Narcissa was told that three of the Blacks had caught the pox, she feared for the worst, and attempted to visit them, but her aunt Walburga turned her away. When she was told that Altair had died, she bitterly regretted not trying harder to see him again. She was devastated, and her son was devastated, when he was told as well. Bellatrix Lestrange Narcissa appeared to have a fairly affectionate and close relationship with her older sister Bellatrix. The two fondly called each other by their nicknames of "Cissy" and "Bella". Bellatrix accompanied Narcissa to see Snape at Spinner's End, in spite of her distrust for Severus Snape and belief that they should not discuss the task Voldemort assigned in secret. Narcissa was also one of the only people who was able to question Bellatrix's authority without unleashing Bellatrix's anger. The two sometimes clashed over Draco, as Narcissa was concerned about his welfare, while Bellatrix coldly stated her belief that he was doing his duty by serving Voldemort and that Narcissa should be proud. Similarly, Bellatrix refused to acknowledge her cousin Aquila, and berated Narcissa for still writing to her, though Aquila did not return her letters. Andromeda Tonks and Sirius Black Narcissa did not hold her late cousin Sirius Black or her older sister, Andromeda Tonks, in high regard, presumably because they were both "blood traitors" who were disowned by the Black family. Bellatrix claimed that she and Narcissa had not seen Andromeda since she married Muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks. For his part, Sirius held his cousin in contempt for her prejudiced beliefs. Since Narcissa broke all ties with her sister Andromeda, she most likely didn't care either for her niece, Nymphadora Tonks, and didn't consider her to be a part of the family. Severus Snape Like Draco, Narcissa held Severus Snape in high esteem and trusted him due to him being an old friend of Lucius's. Unlike her son, she continued to invest her faith in him despite Lucius's imprisonment and Bellatrix Lestrange, her older sister, voicing doubts about him. When Draco was made a Death Eater and ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore as his first mission by Voldemort, Narcissa saw this suicide mission for what it was and went to Snape, who also knew Draco was being set up to fail, for help and got him to make an Unbreakable Vow to watch over Draco and take over if it seemed he would fail. How she reacted to Snape being a double agent is unknown but it can be assumed she was sympathetic since she and Lucius had ceased to be loyal to Voldemort for similar reasons and the fact that he was the one who convinced Voldemort to free her husband from Azkaban and was the only Death Eater who continued to treat Lucius with respect after his loss of favour, something even her older sister didn't do. Ancestry Narcissa was born to Cygnus Black IV and his wife Druella. Although they separated when Narcissa was eight years old and she never saw her mother after that, they were both members of prominent Pure-blood wizarding families. She was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and through her mother could be considered a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Rosier. Her parents were second cousins, and shared a pair of great-grandparents, Antonius Yaxley (1856-1943) and his wife Florinda Yaxley (née Burke) (1854-1952). Matrilineally, she was descended from Princess Antoinette of Saxe-Coburg (the muggle-born daughter of Ernest II, Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, 1818-1893, and Princess Alexandrine of Baden, 1920-1904). Her earliest maternal ancestors were muggle German-born noble women. This can also be said for Irma Black (née Crabbe), her daughter, Walburga Black (born 1925), and all four of her children, Sirius, Regulus, Altair, and Aquila. Issue Narcissa married Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (born 6 June 1953) on 15 December, 1974. They had a total of three children together, but only one survived to adulthood. She is known as (Her Grace) Narcissa Malfoy, Duchess of Wiltshire in the muggle world, while her husband is known as (His Grace) Lucius Malfoy, The Duke of Wiltshire. * Livia Celeste Malfoy (22 Jul 1976 - 25 Jul 1976) * Julius Cygnus Malfoy (3 Jul 1978 - 3 Jul 1978) * Draco Lucius Malfoy (5 Jun 1980 - living) In the muggle world, Draco Lucius Malfoy is represented as (The Lord) Draco Malfoy, Earl of Marlborough. Etymology Unlike many others of the House of Black, Narcissa does not appear to be named after a star or constellation. * The name Narcissa is derived from Narcissus, a beautiful but vain character in Greek mythology from which the term narcissism, which refers to vanity and elitism, is derived. The name can also be derived from the flower by the same name, also known as daffodil. The name of the plant may also be derived from the Greek word narkoa, "to numb", referring to its narcotic properties. There is also a Slytherin connection to Narcissa's name due to its association with the Narcisse snake pits. * Malfoy is derived from the French mal foi or mal foy, meaning bad faith or unfaithful. Category:Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1966 Category:House of Black Category:House of Malfoy Category:Pure-bloods Category:English individuals Category:Hawthorn wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:French speaking individuals Category:1950s births Category:Slug Club members Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Wiltshire Category:Cancers Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:House of Rosier descendants Category:House of Bulstrode descendants Category:House of Crabbe descendants Category:House of Yaxley descendants Category:Descendants of House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin